Miyuki's Adventure in Naruto
by 4shikii
Summary: Miyuki is a mad scientist/inventor who creat a vortex to many different worlds like the anime worlds. Follow Miyuki through her adventure in Naruto world maybe i don't some romance along? This is Miyuki's 5th Adventure XD Looking for a Beta!
1. Chapter 1: Inside of Sakura

**Miyuki's Adventure in Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Inside of Sakura**

**I don't own Naruto but do own Miyuki and thanks for Charlieekun for beta-ing this story.**

_My last adventure was really fun_, I thought to myself, content, remembering my trip to an anime called Konjiki no Gash Bell. _But now, it's ninja time! This'll be so much fun. _

I looked at myself in the mirror; I had long, pink hair and dark, brown eyes.

_As expect of Sakura. Pink_, I thought, making a face. It wasn't that I hated pink, but it was just a bit too much.

"Hurry, Sakura! You're going to be late," a woman's voice yelled from downstairs.

_Must be Sakura's mom. _

"Alright, mom!" I answered back.

I headed out of the house, and started walking to the Academy. On my way there I saw Ino coming out of her family's flower shop. As soon as Ino saw me, she glared.

"Good Morning, _Sakura_," Ino greeted, sneering.

"Good Morning, Ino," I replied, smiling, as I continued walking. Soon, Ino was walking side-by-side with me.

"I can't believe-"

Without bothering to listen to what she was going to say, I started running. Ino, thinking that I was trying to get to the Academy first, began running after me. But really, I just wasn't in the mood to listen to her talk.

By the time Ino got to there, I was already inside, sitting in the seat in front of Sasuke.

"Why are you sitting there?" Ino asked angrily, thinking that I sat there simply because Sasuke was in front of me. I was only sat there since it was the only empty desk.

Turning around, I said to the boy behind me, "Hey, Sasuke. Let Ino sit next to you, will ya?"

"Don't think that I'll-Huh? What did you just say?" Ino asked, surprised.

"Just go sit next to him," I told her, rolling my eyes. "Why are you shocked? It wasn't like I was after Sasuke in the first place."

While I was saying that, I could tell that Sasuke was listening into our conversation.

"It's not very polite to eavesdrop on someone, Sasuke," I told him in a sing-song voice, and of course, Sasuke ignored me.

Then suddenly bunch of girls appeared out of nowhere, and pushed Ino out of the away. Of course, they were Sasuke's fan girls. They were busy bothering Sasuke while Ino got back up and tried to force her way through the crowd of girls to get to Sasuke.

Turning back around, I began daydreaming about Gaara. At least, until I felt somebody's head bump into the back of mine's.

I yelped in pain, before turning around. "What was that for?" I asked angrily, ready to shout at someone, until I saw the scene unfold before me.

In front of me, Naruto and Sasuke were kissing! Just as soon as their lips touched, they separated, coughing loudly. Wiping their lips with the back of their hands, a look of disgust on both their faces.

I totally forgot about this scene! I really shouldn't have been daydreaming about Gaara. I should've been focusing on my surroundings.

Seeing that right in front of me was much more amusing than it on paper. My mouth twitched a little, trying to not laugh out loud. I wished I had a camera with me.

While I was regretting not having a camera, the fan girls were beating up poor Naruto, until Iruka finally showed up, and everything calmed down.

I wasn't really paying attention to what Iruka-sensei was saying, but I think he said something about putting us onto assigned teams.

Bored, I began daydreaming about Gaara again until I was brought back to Earth when I heard Sakura's name.

"Alright, next is Team Seven; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said, reading off from the piece of paper he was holding.

While Iruka was reading off the names for Team Seven, Naruto went from happy face to gloomy. I suppose he was happy that Sakura was on his team, but the fact that Sasuke was, too, really put a damper on things.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like me, have to be on the same team as that bastard over there?" Naruto yelled, standing up and pointing at Sasuke.

Before Iruka could answer, I said, "It's to balance out the team. Sasuke has the highest scores, while _you_, Naruto, have the worst marks."

Iruka nodded approvingly. "Sakura's right."

"Just don't get in my way, idiot," Sasuke muttered under his breath, but Naruto heard it anyway.

"What did you called me?" Naruto yelled, angrily.

_Sigh. Naruto, you are just so freaking loud. _

"Stop it, Naruto," I told him, sighing.

"Moving on," Iruka continued. "You will meet your sensei's later at lunch, but until then..."

I was sitting outside on the stone bench, eating my lunch peacefully when suddenly, Naruto appeared out of nowhere, with an invitation for lunch.

"Since we're in the same team and all, wanna eat lunch together?" Naruto asked, looking hopeful.

_Be nice, Miyuki. Naruto likes Sakura, and Naruto could really use a friend._ I really needed to hurry up and put Naruto and Hinata together.

"Ne, Sakura, I was wondering... What do you think about me?" Naruto asked, blushing.

"A very loud and annoying person," I replied, taking another bite of my lunch.

"Oh." His shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"But," I continued, "I'm sure you're just a good guy, with good intentions."

"Am I?" He grinned, sheepishly.

Suddenly, his stomach started making loud, groaning noises. Naruto immiedietly stood up, holding his stomach.

From the look on his face, it looked like he was in some major pain. "I'll be right back," he said, hurriedly, before running to, I assumed, the bathroom.

Must've been the spoiled milk. Note to self: Never drink expired milk.

I went back to eating my lunch. Just when I finished my lunch, I saw Sasuke coming up, a scowl on his face.

"You got beat up by Naruto, didn't you?" I said, smirking.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, glaring.

"Dodging the question means you _did_." My smirk got bigger.

Sasuke glared at me harder. "Shut up."

"He's probably at the restroom right now," I told him, before walking away in the opposite direction.

Please review at least 5 reviews! I'll update if you do. Thank you!


	2. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

Arthur's Note

**IMPORTANT!**

**I'll be going to China for around a month so I won't be able to update much. Sorry!**


End file.
